Cute Boys Get Kissed
by AndrewStorm
Summary: A request from Ladybugs. Pony and Johnny are conflicted while waiting at the Church. Pony reflects on something that happened when he was 7. You only kiss cute people.


Summary: A request from **Ladybugs** I hope i did what you wanted. i am sorry it sucks so bad. It was in a moment with lack of muse.

"Oh god, Pony. What will Darry say when he finds out? If the fuzz dont get me first Soda and Darry will-" Pony covers the babling dark haired boy's mouth with his own. In surprise Johnny shoves the attractive younger brunette away from him.

"Pony I cant its wrong i-"

"I know. I'm sorry. Hormones racing, its all my fault anyways, i got us in trouble, i ruin everything" He balled his hands in his hair with tight fists. "Its beacuse I have ugly green eyes and stupid plain brown hair. If I had gold hair like Soda or blue eyes like Darry...I am so ugly, I dont deserve the love of you..."

"Oh Pony! You are so beautiful!" Johnny jumped, annoyed at the younger teens accusations. "How dare you. You eyes are unique, changing from favoring one color over another depending on your mood. And your hair isnt plain, its like dark red-ish..." Johnny dares to reach out with a shaking hand and touch the wet locks. "Its me who is ugly, scars and all small and all that. You are so perfect, I dont deserve you. How can you even love me?" His hand went to the raised skin on his cheek from the boy who lay dead in the park.

"You are the perfect one, Johnny. And how can i not like you, i loved you ever since third grade!" Ponys hands went up to cup Johnny's small face.

Both boys went into a flash back, reacalling a day late in 3rd grade.

_"Pony, can i talk to you?" Johnny asked as they passed each other in the halls. Pony nodded happily and looked to see if his teacher was watching. _

_"Ms. Leary can i go to the bathroom?" Pony crossed his legs and looked up pleadingly. Ata young age he was a Greaser at heart._

_"Yes" the teacher waved him off. Pony followed his friend down the hall into a corner. He looked up into Johnny's eyes, wondering what he wanted._

_"Pony, i..." Johnny stuttered, not knowing where to start._

_"What?" 8 year old Pony wasnt very patient, his mother had told him that too many times before. He had learned to count to three before asking things, or saying things. He sometimes forgot though. It really annoyed Darry. It only didnt bother his friend Johnny._

_"I think you're cute" Johnny pressed his lips to Pony's. His eight year old mind just regestered he was being kissed when the warm lips left his. He was so surprised he stood there, like a fish._

_"Time to get back to class" the stern, annoyed voice of Steve said. Pony looked wide eyed at the boy that had befriended his brother. He didnt like Steve but he was nice for Soda's sake. Steve was always ruining his fun._

_"Yes Steve" Johnny wisked past Steve and was gone, a giggle left in his place._

"You know thats why steve hates me" Pony scowled, then laughed.

"Yeah. Let me make it up to you" Johny leaned forward. "Pony i..."

"What?" 7 years had done nothing to the boys patience.

"I think you're cute" Johny repeated those words from years ago. Pony pressed his lips to his crush, and Johnny's tongu pressed against his lips. Pony opened his mouth to give Johnny access.

Both boys moaned as thier tongues connected. Pony wrapped his arms around Johnny's neck, the other wrapping his arms around his waist. Pony grinded shamelessly into Johnny.

"Maybe we should run away more often" purred Pony the next morning.

"Maybe we should never go back" Johnny offered.

"If i would have known sex with you would be so good..." Pony trailed off at the blushing Johnny. "You're cute" With that Johnny pounced on his new boyfriend.

_"Soda" Pony started, the day after Johnny kissed him._

_"What?" Soda grumbled._

_"Have you kissed anyone yet?"_

_"Dont be redicilous. Of Course i have."_

_"Do you think they are cute."_

_"Sure." Soda was distracted by the t.v._

_Pony nodded, he decided you could only kiss cute people. And he was positive he could only kiss Johnny._


End file.
